Convening
by Judgement-of-Jashin
Summary: Dave goes to stay with his crush for a week.
1. Chapter 1

A young man stands in his room. It just so happens that today is the day that he will meet his best friend in the world face to face for the first time.

Dave appraised himself in the mirror unhappily. He hated his strawberry blonde curly hair, his pale freckly skin, his bloody red eyes. Put simply, he hated his looks. With a sigh, he got out his equipment to try and make himself look the best he possibly could (which in his eyes was still not good) for John.

He plugged in his straighteners before setting to work on his face. He'd found a lovely porcelain tone foundation at the local cosmetics shop the other day, and he was using it for the first time then. A layer of that, followed by eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip-gloss. Then he set to work straightening his horrendously curly hair. The finishing touch were his sunglasses, and he was ready. But he didn't _feel_ ready.

"Dave, bro, hurry it up or you'll miss your train." He rolled his eyes. His nervous wreck of a brother wouldn't let him get a plane.  
"Coming." He called, hoping his brother couldn't hear the waiver in his voice. He picked up his suitcase and duffel bag, and headed out of his room on one of the biggest days of his life.

"You ready?" His bro asked, and he could only nod silently. He was so nervous, his stomach tying itself in knots. "I'll drive you to the station then." There was silence on the journey, other than the soft rock music coming from the radio, and the distance between Dave and his bro was huge. He wondered when they had grown apart, but pushed the thought aside. He was feeling emotional enough as it was.

His bro helped him carry his suitcase to the platform and stood waiting with him. When the train came screeching in, Dave found himself simultaneously excited and wishing he wasn't going. "I guess I'll be off then." Dave said anxiously. His bro pulled him into a tight embrace, something that hadn't happened since Dave was a child. After a moment of shock, Dave returned the hug. "Be careful little man." He told him. His bro sounded upset, but that couldn't be right. His bro was too tough for that emotional bullshit. "Keep in contact." He nodded.  
"See you bro." He stepped onto the train, but stayed near the clear doors so that he could wave at his bro and see him for as long as possible before slipping out of sight for a whole week. He'd never been anywhere without his bro before, and this realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

He set himself down on a seat by a larger man and put his headphones on, attempting to block out all thoughts as he travelled. But his thoughts kept wandering to John. Specifically, his encounter with Karkat. They'd been on pesterchum together, just chatting. Karkat had been fruitlessly trying to flirt with John for months, and on that day he'd made a pass at him. And John had sent those immortal words.

'I'm not a homosexual.'

He had broken two hearts that day. Thinking of it now was making Dave feel even worse. He adored John, he really did. It wasn't just the fact that John was insanely hot, but how kind and funny he was. He would not say he loved him, they hadn't ever met, but he thought he was wonderful. But he wasn't gay, and wouldn't feel the same way. And Dave didn't want to scare him away – he really wanted John to like him, and if that could only be in a friendly way, then so be it. He wrapped his arms around his bag, squeezing tightly to try and block out the agonising anxiety. Why had he agreed to come?

The train journey was long, uncomfortable and boring, but eventually, it was over. The station before his stop, Dave sprayed himself with his nicest deodorant (the guy next to him coughed indignantly, and Dave had to stop himself from flipping the guy off) and checked his appearance in his compact mirror. He had to look perfect for John.

Everything was going well until he got off of the train. He was struggling with his bulky suitcase as soon as he got off of the train, but the bump in the platform he hit made it worse. The suitcase lurched sideways, jerking out of his hand and opening, spilling out a few items.

Groaning, he bent down. He'd collected all of his items save from one t-shirt that was just out of reach. "Damn." He murmured, stretching as far as he could, to no avail. He was just about to get up when someone else picked it up and handed it to him. He took it gratefully, and looked up at the person to thank them.

"John?" He asked shocked.  
"Hey Dave." He smiled his goofy, bucktoothed grin and Dave's heart threatened to flutter out of his chest. He stood up, embarrassed that their first meeting included him losing control of his suitcase and making an ass of himself.  
"Wow Dave, how tall are you?" John asked, peering up at his friend with cerulean eyes magnified by his thick glasses. _He's so tiny and adorable._ Dave thought, willing away the blush threatening to burn his cheeks.  
"6'2." He replied nonchalantly. "And what are you? 3ft?" That earned him a swift punch to the arm.  
"It's good to finally meet you." He spoke softly.  
"Talk about mixed signals bro." Dave laughed, rubbing his arm.  
"Oh shut up and give me a hug." He held his arms open and for a moment, Dave thought he'd die of joy and fright. He enveloped the much smaller boy in his arms, absorbing his warmth and inhaling his sweet scent. "Ok, now let's get going, I want to avoid the rush hour traffic." He took Dave's wrist and led him away.

"Sweet ride." Dave commented as he looked at the small blue hatchback parked up. John was fumbling in his pockets, trying to find his keys.  
"Thanks… It's really my dad's but he lets me borrow it… There we are!" He pulled the keys out triumphantly and unlocked the car.  
"Can I put this in the boot?" He indicated his suitcase.  
"Sure, go ahead." John moved around to the rear of the car and popped it open.

Dave struggled with the suitcase, glad that John had returned to the front of the car so he couldn't see how feeble he looked. "You need a hand there stretch?" He asked, not unkindly, after waiting a while.  
"No, it's fine." He grumbled, trying to lift the case onto his knees to then hoist it into the car.  
"It's no trouble." John said, taking hold of the handle. His finger brushed the back of Dave's hand, leaving the skin tingly and Dave rather flustered. John easily lifted the case in. "Come on, let's go."

Dave clambered into the front passenger seat, feeling more than a little emasculated. "Strap yourself in." John reprimanded him as he sat down.  
"Sorry. I'm not used to being in cars." Dave mumbled flustered, strapping himself in.  
"So you don't drive?" John asked as he started up the car. Dave shook his head.  
"Neither does my brother. I just get around on foot or on my bike." John reversed the car out of the parking space and set off.  
"I assumed you'd be one of the first to drive, considering your Mr cool guy and everything." John commented.  
"Nah, driving is too mainstream." John snorted with laughter, and Dave couldn't keep the jubilant smile off of his face.

They pulled up outside a modest suburban home. "Welcome to my humble abode." John said as he turned the car off. But to Dave, there was nothing humble about it. He had lived in the same, tiny apartment all his life, and to him, John's house was like a palace. Dave opened his door to get out, but John stayed still. "Something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
"I just can't believe this is actually happening." John grinned at him.  
"Well it is silly." Dave chided him playfully. "Now stop being weird and let's get inside already." John scowled at him.  
"I'm not weird." He grumbled, but a smirk played at the edges of his lips.

John took Dave's case for him, another blow to his masculinity, and led him to the front door. Dave found himself staring at the tire swing in the front garden with a peculiar sense of loss. He had never had a garden, and so had never had a tire swing or a play set, and Dave regretted that now. He suddenly wanted to leap on the tire and frolic. "Dave, come on!" John called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The first thing Dave noticed when he walked into the Egbert's house was the smell. It was the iconic smell of all homely homes; baking. Then the warmth. It wasn't just that it was warm – Dave lived in Texas after all, he was often warm – but the whole place seemed to radiate a cozy feeling. And finally, the odd choice of decor.

"Dave, it's so good to finally meet you in person." John's dad appeared from the kitchen. He took Dave's hand and shook it firmly. Dave noted that John's dad also smelled of baking, but there was a smokier scent to him too.  
"You too Mr Egbert." John's father was a very regular looking man, a generic block amongst a pyramid of ordinary objects. He wondered how on Earth that man could have produced such an angelic creature as John, with his perfect ebony hair and sapphire jewel eyes set in his mocha skin.  
"I hope you boys are hungry. Dinner will be ready in five." He told them.  
"I'll just get Dave settled in upstairs then." John told him, hoisting the case up to take up to the room.

"You'll be sharing with me." John said, setting the case down on his bed. "You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the air bed." He gestured to the flat piece of rubber on the floor that would later be inflated.  
"No, I'm the guest, I'll sleep on the floor." John opened his mouth to protest, but Dave silenced him. "I insist." He told him.  
"Fine, if that's what you want." John sighed.  
"Boys, dinner is on the table."

Dave couldn't help but gawp at the mountain of food placed before him. Mr Egbert had prepared a huge roast dinner with enough food to feed at least eight people. Dave thought of his bro sat home alone, eating a ready meal or some take away, but the thought made him sad, so he pushed it away.

He ravenously wolfed down two helpings, followed by a large slice of cake that John had turned his nose up at. He couldn't remember ever eating anything so good, nor a time when he'd been so full. "I'm going to be the size of a house when I leave here." Dave chuckled.  
"Well you could do with putting some meat on your bones. You're like a skeleton." John prodded his ribcage, and Dave had to stifle his laughter. "Let's go upstairs. First one up gets to pick the film, last one has to pump up the bed!" John chuckled, already out of his seat and headed upstairs.  
"That's cheating!" Dave complained, hurrying after him.

Dave managed to beat John, thanks in no small part to his much longer legs, but he still allowed him to pick the movie. His collection was pretty lame, so there was no real choice anyway. He set to work blowing up the bed with a ridiculously loud machine that had them both cracking up within seconds. John searched through his DVD collection with all the precision of a seasoned wine connoisseur, finally selecting one and putting in the player.

He grabbed his blanket from his bed and settled himself next to Dave, wrapping them both up in it and resting his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave jumped and let out a little squeak, face flushing. "What are you doing?" Dave asked.  
"We are having a totally heterosexual cuddle. What does it look like?" John replied matter-of-factly. "Now shh, the film is starting." He scolded him and snuggled closer into Dave.

Dave saw none of the film that evening. He was too focused on the pleasant weight of John resting on his shoulder, the way he looked in the darkness lit up by the television screen, the way his lips would curve upwards when a scene pleased him and he became infinitely more beautiful.

"Didn't you just love it?" John swooned as the credits rolled.  
"Your taste in films is even worse than I thought." Dave scoffed, though he had no idea what the film even was.  
"What? It's a classic?" John cried horrified. "I'll have to try another film tomorrow. You will eventually appreciate my tastes." He was beaming at Dave. Silence.

"It's late." John finally yawned and stood up. Instantly, Dave missed his presence. "We should get some sleep." By Dave's watch it was only 11:30, not late by his standards. But John did look sleepy, and he kept yawning.

John began to strip off, and Dave was so glad that his sunglasses concealed his eyes. He looked at the broad shoulders, the chubby stomach and lower as he began to take off his pants… he had to look away, face flushed and breathing heavy. He took off his own shirt and changed into his pyjamas, keeping his eyes off of John.

When he turned back, John was in his ghost busters pyjamas that were ever so slightly too big for him. "Could you get any cuter?" The statement was intended to be in his head, but it popped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Thankfully, John construed it as sarcastic.  
"Oh ha ha." He scoffed. "So… aren't you going to take your sunglasses off?" Dave smirked.  
"Oh no, they never leave my face." John scowled.  
"Aww, I was hoping to see your eyes." He sulked.  
"No one ever gets to see them. There's only one way anyone would be allowed to see my eyes." Dave smirked.  
"What's that?" He asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Dave only tapped his nose and lay down.  
"Good night, John." Dave sighed and pretended to go to sleep.  
"Good night jerk." John replied.

After a while, John's breathing became deeper, and Dave knew he was asleep. He rolled over, careful to be as quiet as possible and propped himself up. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of John's chest in the darkness with a smile. "I love you." He mouthed into the darkness, and felt both exalted and devastated.

* * *

**_It's been so long since I last wrote or uploaded anything, so I hope this is ok. Thank you for taking the time to read this first installment. There will be about 6 chapters in all. Thanks again, and please leave any constructive criticism xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

_His hands tangled in John's scruffily perfect hair, lips entwined in a brief explosion of passion. "I love you John." He whispered softly.  
"Dave." He groaned back, planting kisses on his neck. "Dave, Dave…" _

"Dave. Get up you lazy ass." Dave opened his eyes, squinting because of the bright light. He groaned and sat up. _Just a dream, huh?_ He thought, disappointed.  
"What time is it?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"Seven." John replied cheerily.  
"In the morning? No one should have to be awake at this time." Dave tried to lie back down, but John grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him back up. "Fine, let me get a shower." He relented due to the fact that John was winning anyway.

After a shower and a long while of blow drying his hair whilst simultaneously being grumbled at by John, pancakes were in order. John's father cooked them a big batch and left them to it, setting off to work. "So what do you want to do today?" John asked through a mouthful of pancake. Dave looked thoughtfully down at his breakfast.

"I have an idea." He mumbled, placing a small chunk of pancake and chewing deliberately. "But I don't want to sound silly." He was more thinking out loud at this point.  
"Go on, I won't laugh." He stuck his fingers up. "Scout's honour." He smiled kindly.  
"I kind of want to play in your garden." Dave mumbled into his pancakes. John blinked at him.  
"Because you never had one of your own." John realised finally. "Well that sounds fun." He beamed. "And free." He continued, clearing away his plate. "That settles it then."

John took Dave into the back garden where the swing set was. It was a modest little place, with short trimmed grass and a few tulips bobbing their pretty heads in the wind. Trees stood guard a short distance away at the border between John's garden and his neighbours'. But to Dave, it was acres of land.

Dave put his hands in his pockets and looked nonchalantly around, though his heart was leaping with joy, trying to keep some of his cool guy dignity. "Race you to the swings." John grinned. That was all he needed to set him off. He ran after John without a care in the world, laughing. They competed to see you could swing the highest and then raced the full length of the garden to see who was the fastest, and it was as if they were having a second childhood, only for Dave, it was his first.

"I think I've figured out the way to get your sunglasses off." John smirked at him. They had tired themselves out and were now sat on the grass together.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked bemused. John nodded and sidled closer, looking coyly down at the ground. He looked up, eyes shut. Lips puckered ever so slightly.

Dave's heart was pounding in his ears as John came ever closer. His eyes flickered shut as he waited with burning bliss for his first kiss. "Aha!" John cried suddenly snatched for his glasses. Luckily for Dave, he was a Strider and easily evaded the attack, keeping his sunglasses on his face. He lunged forward and knocked John onto his back, the smaller boy yelping in surprise as he was pinned to the ground.

"You cheeky fucker." He growled playfully.  
"I didn't think you'd fall for it so easily." John stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Oo, I ought to kiss the shit out of you for that." Dave reprimanded him, making false kissing noises and gradually getting closer.  
"Dave, gross! Cut it out!" He cried.  
"I'm going to make you so gay Egbert." He laughed at John's squealing and struggling.  
"Dave, knock it off!" He giggled. He got tantalisingly close, considered stealing a kiss, and then released him.

"I thought you were actually going to kiss me for a moment." John chuckled.  
"Ha! You should be so lucky!" Dave chided him. "A kiss from a Strider is a gift from the Gods. You're not worthy." John grinned.  
"Oh woe is me!" He cried dramatically. "Pray tell how one may become worthy of such a wondrous gift?" He collapsed onto Dave's lap, hand on head like a distressed damsel.  
"Well, if you're _that_ desperate…" They both laughed.

"Dave, does Karkat still talk to you?" John asked, looking up at his friend.  
"Yeah, why?" He replied. Karkat was a good friend of theirs, why wouldn't they talk?  
"He doesn't talk to me anymore." He replied sadly. "I think I really upset him when I rebuffed him. But, it upsets me that he doesn't want to be my friend because there's nothing in it for him." He sighed.  
"I'm sure he's just hurting. Give him time." He placed his hand on John's head and stroked his hair soothingly.

"Are you gay Dave?" He came out suddenly, and Dave nearly choked on thin air.  
"I… I like guys, yeah." He mumbled embarrassed. They'd known each other four years now, and his sexuality was a grey area John had never bothered to enquire into before.  
"Do you… Do you like me?" Dave's face went bright red. "Sorry, I made this awkward, just ignore me." John mumbled.

"Yeah, I like you." Dave admitted. "But our friendship isn't like yours and Karkat's. You're my bro because you're a really great guy. And I know there will never be an… _us_. But that's ok, we'll always be friends." He was both upset and relieved by this admission. John wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and hugged him tightly. "That's quite enough sappiness for a Strider lifetime. Let's go play on the tire swing. Race you there!"

That evening, after yet another feast, John led Dave upstairs, selected a film and cuddled up next to him on the air bed. Nothing had changed between them. Usually, whenever he told someone of his sexuality, they began to regard him as something rather unsavoury and cut him off. His admission earlier had seemed like such a huge thing, but John had taken it in his stride and continued to treat him as he always had. He couldn't have been more pleased.

"How about that one? You must have liked that one?" He asked excitedly. Dave shrugged. "I bet you didn't even watch it properly." He sulked. Dave's phone vibrated before he could reply.  
"Ah damn, I never text bro." He grimaced, realising his mistake. He reached for his phone. The message was one from his bro; _Are you ok?_

Dave looked guiltily at the message. He'd been so caught up that he'd totally forgotten about his bro. He quickly text back. "Is he alright?" John asked.  
"Yeah, just a little freaked out that I didn't reply." Dave told him casually, putting his phone away. "To be fair, I did meet you on the internet. For all he knows, you could have been a fifty year old murderer." John shoved his shoulder.  
"We skyped. Dirk even talked to me!" John whined.  
"You could have been a decoy." Dave rationalised. "The murderer could have used a cute guy like you to lure me in." He mused.  
"You think I'm cute?" John smirked.  
"Only because you're so tiny." He laughed.  
"And I could still beat you in a fight."  
"Is that a challenge?" John nodded confidently. "You're on!"

Soon after John easily defeated Dave, they were lay in their respective beds; John asleep, Dave staring out into space with a smile on his face. John was more perfect than he had thought, and the Strider knew he was in real trouble.

* * *

**_I feel like this chapter is really bad, and I'm sorry. But I thought it better to upload it rather than stew over it and never finish this thing. _**

**_Also, someone brought to my attention that Dave seems pretty OOC. This is meant to be an AU where Sburb never happened, and so Dirk never taught Dave how to fight with swords because he knew he wouldn't have to fight to protect himself in the future, which is why Dave is pretty weak. Furthermore, I'm portraying Dave as using his cool guy attitude as a mask to hide his insecurities, which is also why he wears make-up and spends so much time on his hair and appearance. So I just wanted to clarify this. _**

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this terrible chapter. Please leave constructive criticism if you have any. Thanks again xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave was awoken rudely by water dripping on his face. He wiped his face and with a groan opened his eyes. Above him, a wet and semi-naked John stood. "I'm done in the shower." He told him matter-of-factly, and then set to work dressing himself. Dave stared incredulously at him.  
"You're something else, Egbert." He shook his head and went to the bathroom.

"Are you going to do your hair again?" John asked. He was sat on his bed, swinging his feet that didn't quite reach the ground.  
"Of course." Dave replied.  
"How long is it going to take?" He whined.  
"You can't rush perfection." Dave told him, plugging his equipment in.  
"I'm not rushing, perfection, I'm rushing you." Dave stuck his middle finger up at him, and John stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, I think your hair is cute curly." Dave tried – and failed – to keep his cool.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to flirt with me." Dave sniggered.  
"Shut up and tell me what we're doing today." He avoided the statement.  
"I don't mind." He shouted over the sudden noise of the hair drier. "You choose." John looked thoughtful, tongue stuck out as he concentrated.

"Hey, how about lunch at a café?" John began to shout, but Dave had turned the drier off.  
"Sorry, could you say that a bit louder? I don't think Jupiter heard you." John scowled at him.  
"So, how about it?" Dave smirked evilly.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" He asked. "Because if you are, that simply will not do. A Strider has to be wooed properly." He chided the smaller boy.  
"Oh Dave, love of my life! Please will you do me the honour of deigning to go on a date with this lowly, unworthy boy?" He cried dramatically, falling to his knees and holding his hands in the air as if praying.  
"Alright, since you're so desperate." Dave laughed. "But you're going to have to give me time to beautify myself accordingly." John groaned.

"It's my favourite café in the world. They do this lovely chai tea that I can't get enough of." John told him excitedly as they drove along.  
"You do realise you sound even gayer than me?" Dave jested.  
"I'm metrosexual. I'm totally in touch with my feminine side." John scolded him.  
"You don't look metro." Dave commented. "You're wearing baggy cargo pants and an oversized hoodie. And don't get me started on your hair…" He teased.  
"If I weren't driving, I'd punch you for that." John chuckled.

The café was a relatively small place, dimly lit and very cosy. Dave sat and perused the menu, glasses still on. "How can you even see in here with those on?" John asked.  
"Years of training." Dave replied. "I'm not taking them off, so don't get your hopes up." John grumbled something at him, but his menu blocked it.  
"I'm going to have a latte and a jacket potato." Dave told him, setting his menu aside.  
"Yeah, I've decided too. I'll go buy them." John stood up and headed for the counter.  
"Hey, I can pay for my own." Dave said.  
"Don't be silly, you're my date." He winked and the argument was over.

John returned shortly after with two cups and a sour face. "The waitress will bring the food over soon." John told him quickly, and descended into quiet.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, and John sighed.  
"I forgot today is the day Vriska works." Vriska. John's ex-girlfriend. She had been a real bitch with him whilst they were together. She had broken his heart and had stolen his smile for a long time. For that, Dave would never forgive her.  
"You can't spend your life avoiding her." Dave told him. "She's in your past, so don't you think it's about time you got over her?" John smiled again, a smile that lit up the dim room, and took a sip of his drink.  
"Chai tea?" Dave asked, trying to divert John's attention.  
"It's so good." He sighed blissfully. "Why don't you try some?" He passed the cup over to Dave who cautiously sipped it.  
"That is good." He cried happily.

"Are you two on a date?" Someone asked much too loudly. Dave looked up and found Vriska stood over them with their food. She was smirking at John and there were people behind her eyeing them intrigued. He was getting ready to defend his friend, but John simply smiled brightly at her.  
"Yes, we are." John replied easily, reaching across the table to take Dave's hand. "It's our first date." He smiled at Dave.  
"It took a lot of convincing, but eventually, I agreed." Dave played along.  
"Enjoy your food." She growled, setting the food down and sashaying away, flicking her long, aggravatingly perfect hair as she went.

"It took a lot of convincing." John mimicked Dave. "Please, you'd jump on a chance to go on a date with me." He removed his hand, and Dave instantly missed his touch.  
"As if." Dave laughed, but it was awkward. "I really don't trust that she hasn't done something to our food." Dave mumbled, but John had already stuck in.

Over the course of their lunch, John and Dave did lots of romantic things; feeding one another, holding hands, staring deeply into one another's eyes. Dave was practically beaming, but the knowledge that it was all just an act to annoy John's ex left a bad aftertaste to their romantic afternoon.

Once they'd finished, they left hand in hand, and John even gave Vriska a cheeky wave as they walked out. "You really are the pranking master." Dave snorted with laughter.  
"I feel a little mean though." John said.  
"Don't, that was pure gold." Dave told him. "Plus, we left her that tip of 88₵." They were both laughing like loons in the street now, and it didn't seem to matter. "I had fun today on our fake date." Dave told him as he leant against the car, waiting for John to find his keys.  
"We should do it again sometime." John flirted. Or was he just kidding? Dave found that he no longer knew.  
"Agreed." He replied simply, feeling a little tired.

After another monster meal (Dave was now utterly convinced that his hips had gotten wider), they found themselves in the same position as they had every other night; cuddled up watching a terrible film. It was safe, comfortable.

But half way through the film, John stopped it. "What's up?" Dave asked, genuinely surprised.  
"Can I see your eyes?" He asked, not quite able to look at him. _What's up with him? _Dave thought.  
"You know the price." He joked, but John's face turned a deep shade of red.  
"Never mind, forget I asked. I'm going to bed." He stood up, but the worried Strider grabbed his wrist.  
"I'm kidding. Of course you can." John's face lit up.

He sat cross legged in front of Dave, eyes wide like saucepans. "Can I…?" He asked, reaching forward slightly. Dave nodded quietly, and allowed him to remove his glasses. Dave couldn't quite breathe, and his chest was in tight agony. "Wow…" John whispered breathlessly. "They're beautiful." He stroked Dave's cheek softly.

And then the totally unexpected happened. John kissed Dave. It was only a brief, chaste kiss, but it was enough to set Dave on fire. "I was repaying my debt." John answered him before any questions could come to mind. "Also, I kind of like you…" Dave was gawping at John now, all semblance of his usual grace and composure gone.

"So wait, all your fake flirting was a huge double bluff." John grinned guiltily. "You really are the pranking master…" He laughed. "So you are gay? Or bi…" John shrugged.  
"Do I have to be labelled?" John asked.  
"You sound like bro." Dave mumbled.  
"That's gross on so many levels…" John scowled at him. "But I'll forgive you." Silence reigned.

"So… do you want to… you know… go out or something?" John asked awkwardly.  
"Come on John, have you learned nothing from the time we've spent together? A Strider has to be properly wooed." John scowled at him again.  
"Fine." He cleared his throat and took Dave's hands. "Dave, will you be my boyfriend?" Dave leant forward and captured his lips.  
"Yeah, why not?" He grinned.  
"Way to ruin the romance." John chided, but he was beaming.  
"I guess neither us will be talking to Karkat any time soon." Dave chuckled, stealing another kiss.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry for portraying Vriska as such a bitch, but I needed someone to act as a horrible ex, and it ended up being her. I feel like this is all too rushed and bad, but I hope you enjoyed it xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Their days fell into a comfortable regime. Dave was awoken by a barrage of kisses. They ate breakfast, got ready and went out. In the streets, John was very affectionate. They'd hold hands and kiss in public, because no matter how many people stared and jeered at them, it didn't matter. There was one thorn though.

John's dad.

As far as Mr Egbert was concerned, John was heterosexual. He'd never shown any interest in men, and had even had a few girlfriends. But now he had a boyfriend, and John simply did not know how to tell him.

"Does your brother know?" John asked as they ate ice cream together. Dave, who had been so focused on his strawberry ice cream it took him a few moments to understand what he was asking, nodded. "How did you tell him?" Dave set down his spoon and thought.  
"I can't remember ever actually coming out to him. It was just sort of an unspoken understanding." John looked miserable.

Dave reached across the table, took his boyfriend's hand and kissed it with freezing lips. "Your dad is a good man. Just tell him." John nodded, spooning bubble-gum ice cream into his mouth to try and cheer himself up. "Things are different nowadays. Being gay isn't such a terrible thing anymore." Dave tried to reassure him.  
"I know." John mumbled, and then suddenly smiled brilliantly. "Do you want to go to the pet store after this? We can cuddle the bunnies." He smiled dreamily.  
"Hell yes."

The end of the regime was, of course, watching a terrible movie. Though they didn't do much watching; it was more a case of stealing secret glances and kisses in the dark.

John never had to come out to his father, because his father walked in during one of these romantic interludes. They were sharing a kiss, and he had cleared his throat awkwardly to make them aware of his presence. John pulled away from Dave with a start. "I brought you boys some popcorn." He told them awkwardly, handing a blushing Dave the bowl.  
"Dad…" John called to him, but he had already gone.  
"Go after him." Dave urged him, and after a few moments of consideration, he did.

His father was in the kitchen, cleaning up. "Dad." John spoke to him, looking at the floor.  
"Have you come to give a hand son?" He asked in his usual fatherly voice, pretending as if he had seen nothing.  
"We need to talk." His father did not put down his cleaning utensils, nor turn to face his son. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on us before I told you."

His father sighed heavily and faced his son. "I don't mind that you like men." He began. "I'm disappointed that you felt you couldn't tell me." John opened his mouth to lie, to tell him he did trust him to know, but decided against it. His father deserved better.  
"I thought you'd be angry with me." John told him.

"How has our relationship gotten to the point that you think I could _ever_ be angry with you over something like this?" His father's tone was heart breaking. "You're my son. I will always support your decisions." John burst into tears. His father started forward and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Love you dad." He whimpered.  
"I love you too son." He ruffled John's hair affectionately. "Now go back to your boyfriend before he thinks your archaic dad has flogged you." John laughed, leant up on his tiptoes and kissed his dad on the cheek.

Dave pretended to not have heard anything when John returned, in respect of John's privacy. In truth, he'd been at the door listening, worried about John. "Well?" He asked, feigning curiosity. John grinned happily. "Told you he'd be cool with it." John punched his arm gently, then kissed him. "Getting mixed signals again." Dave complained.  
"Oh shut up and eat your popcorn." John laughed, cuddling up to him.  
"No complaints here." Dave planted a kiss on John's forehead and they continued to pretend to watch the movie.

* * *

_**This just keeps getting worse, but I refuse to give up on it. I hope you enjoyed this installation, thank you for taking the time to read this horrible chapter xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

John and Dave stood on the train platform in silence. In ten short minutes, the train would arrive that would whisk Dave back to Texas and part the two young lovers once more. They wanted to make ever second count, but what was left to say that hadn't already been said? What words could quell the sadness they felt, or convey a proper goodbye?

Instead, they stood side by side, fingers interlocking, watching the world move around them, pretending they had all the time in the world when in reality they had none. A mechanical voice sounded from the speakers above, telling them Dave's train was about to arrive. They shared a solemn glance.

"This is it then." John finally broke the silence. Dave only nodded. "I'm going to miss you." Dave heard the hitch in his voice as tears threatened at the corner of his deep blue eyes.  
"Let's not do this." He spoke quietly, a smile playing on the corner of his lips as he tried to keep some semblance of composure. "If you make me cry and my make-up runs, I'll kill you." They laughed, but above their chuckles, they could hear the train approaching.  
"One more for the road?" John asked, smiling despite his sadness. Dave marvelled at his beauty for a moment, before pressing his lips against John's, savouring the warmth, the taste, knowing it would be a long time before he'd get to do this again.

The train roared to a halt, and the pair broke apart. Tears stained both their cheeks. Without a word, the pair stood up, John carrying his boyfriend's heavy case with him to the train. "This has been the best week of my life." Dave confided in him, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.  
"I love you Dave." John whispered in his ear. Dave remembered the times when he had lay in the dark and mouthed the words at John, praying that John's voice would float from the darkness and return his feelings. Now, they did not seem so important; they were merely a statement of what they both already knew. "Love you too." He whispered back, retracting his arms.  
"Let me know when you get home safe." John told him, looking sternly at Dave, but the façade broke apart quickly into a grin.  
"I will." Dave promised as John lifted his case into the train for him. Dave stepped inside. "See you soon." The doors slid shut and the two were divided.

John stood on the platform, waving Dave off till the train disappeared out of sight. John's father drove him back home, comforting him with the promise of good food and silly jokes, whilst Dave took his seat on the train, alone.

The train ride home consisted of swings between being utterly heartbroken at being separated from his love, and blissfully exalted by the fact that he had had such a wonderful time with his best friend, and that things had flourished further. He attempted to keep a blank façade, so that no one would see his emotional turmoil. Unfortunately, he was out of practice, since he'd spent a week with virtually no barriers up around John. The woman next to him was vaguely concerned that the boy next to her was at one moment stifling sobs and the next laughing at some memory.

Despite missing John, Dave was quite glad to be back in Texas. He hadn't realised how much he had missed his home and his brother until he began to get close, and his stomach was whirling with excitement. He still did not realise how much he had missed home until he was one stop away, and he nearly broke down in tears with elated relief to finally get to see his bro again.

Dave, yet again cursing his infernal suitcase, stepped out of the stuffy train and onto the platform, and struggled to drag the case behind him. He scanned the crowds to find his bro, heart aching to be home again. But he was nowhere to be seen. _Probably forgot I was even coming home_. Dave joked, but found the thought made him sad rather than jovial.

He was just about to give up hope on his brother and set off walking for home when he saw a flash of something orange running full pelt down the platform. His bro saw him, froze in horror, and waved nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Dave openly grinned and headed towards him.

"Hey little man, how was your trip?" He asked, taking the case off of him. Dave could have sworn he saw the hints of a smile at the corner of his brother's lips, but it had disappeared as soon as he had seen it. Dave wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and embraced him tightly.  
"I missed you bro." Dave admitted quietly.  
"Missed you too little man." He responded after a brief period of stunned silence. He could hear the happiness in his brother's voice, and it made his heart sing.  
"Come on, let's get home." He untangled himself from his brother. "I have so much to tell you."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter. Thank you so much for reading xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dave, I cooked waffles!" Bro called up the stairs, startling Dave away from his computer.  
"I thought I could smell burn." He called back to him with a laugh.  
"Cheeky bugger, I've gotten loads better." Dave chuckled to himself and headed downstairs.

Bro _had _gotten better; these waffles were actually edible. "Eat up, we have a long journey ahead of us." He told Dave, setting a plate down before his younger brother.  
"Yeah, I know. We have to hurry, though. Otherwise we'll miss our train." He shovelled a forkful of food into his mouth whilst glancing at the clock.  
"Alright lover boy, we're in plenty of time." Dave scowled as his bro ruffled his hair.

It had been six months since Dave had met John and they'd gotten together. In the meantime, they had been in regular contact over pesterchum, and conspired to gather the two families together for Christmas. After some convincing, bro agreed to go over to the Egbert's house and stay for the holidays. Now they were on the precipice of travelling, and Dave was anxious to get going.

John awoke on the morning of the Striders' arrival even earlier than usual. The night before he had struggled to get to sleep, and he hadn't managed to stay asleep too long either.

He bounced out of bed, showered and got himself ready. He sat in his room, on his computer, wasting time. In the end, he decided to cook breakfast and surprise his father for once. "You're cooking? You really must be in love." His father spoke, startling John.  
"Oh shut up and enjoy my culinary treats." John grumbled, serving up the food.  
"You know we have five hours until they arrive." His father reminded him.  
"Yeah. I'm just so excited." His father ruffled his hair.

The train screeched to a halt, and Dave was at the door as fast as lightning, leaving his bro with the unwieldy cases.

He hopped off of the train and scoured the platform. There, amidst the crowd of ordinary people, stood his angel. John waved ecstatically, and they both ran towards one another, colliding and embracing. They kissed passionately, laughing, beaming with joy.

"I missed you." John grinned at him, planting kisses on his cheeks.  
"Missed you too." His bro appeared by his side.  
"Hello John, pleasure to meet you." He greeted the boy warmly.  
"You too Mr Strider." John pried himself away from Dave and shook his hand.  
"Is that your father?" He indicated to the uncomfortable looking man stood a short distance away. John nodded. "He's cute." He chuckled.  
"Don't." Dave warned him, but he'd already set off to introduce himself. "Oh no." Dave sighed whilst John chuckled.  
"You've left your hair curly." John commented.  
"There didn't seem much point in straightening my hair for a long sweaty train ride." Dave brushed it off. John brushed a curl back behind his ear.  
"It's cute." He complimented.

They shared another kiss. "Love you." Dave murmured, resting his forehead against John's.  
"Love you too." John beamed. "Now let's get home and put a fabulous film on." Dave grinned.  
"Oh dear…"

* * *

_**And there we have it. The final chapter of this terrible, fluffy JohnDave fic. Sorry this was so terrible, but I hope you enjoyed reading xxx**_


End file.
